The Greece Chronicles
by Ratgirl1221
Summary: Ever wonder why Greece likes cats so much? So did we, and after a God of War session, Blackbird1313 and I partnered up to write this. Warning: Has character death(but not permanent) and violence(Hence the M-rating).
1. Prologue

**The Greece Chronicles**

_**A Hetalia fic**_

**BB1313: Hey there party peoples! **

**RG1221: unless you don't party... **

**BB1313: *stares* Ratgirl, you are a party pooper... It's called talking to the readers sarcasticlly. Its an Author's Note technique.**

**RG1221: You forgot the 'a'. But enough babbling, we are here to tell them about our epic fic down there. *draws arrow to fic***

**BB1313: That's right! **

**RG1221: This was born when playing a violent videogame-**

**BB1313: God of War 2**

**RG1221: -and it slowly became corrupted by Hetalia. Like everything else.**

**Both: Please enjoy! And remember: two authors in the A/N means it's a collab...**

**RG1221: And don't complain that this stuff didn't happen in Greek mythology or the show.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**We do not own Hetalia. Or God of War.**

**-(Let us begin!)-**

**(3rd person POV)**

Yet another world meeting was in chaos. America and England were fighting, France was groping whoever was the closest (who happened to be Germany) but that problem was easily dealt with. Some of the nations hadn't even shown up yet like Austria, Switzerland and Liechtenstein, Canada (Though no one noticed) the Baltics, Belarus, Poland, and finally Ukraine. Greece was stepping through the entrance holding one of the four cats that were with him.  
"DUDES! What if I got a puppy?!" America randomly announced causing Greece to gasp and drop the cat he was holding.  
"Cerberus puppies." He muttered under his breath.  
Everyone glanced over to him.  
"Greece are you alright?" England asked with a rather clipped tone, as he raised a very large, thick eyebrow.  
"Yes I'm fine. America, getting a dog is a bad idea." He replied in his calm tone scooping up the cat he had dropped. Then he went over to his chair and sat down. Almost immediately everyone went back to what they had been doing, except for France who didn't dare try to do anything around Germany.  
"Anyway, America for what reason do you need a bloody puppy for? Isn't your house messy enough?" The blond British man sneered.  
"FYI Iggy my house is very clean, and a puppy could be like, my little bro of Independence! Look I even have a picture of the kind I want!" The blonde American said before pulling out a picture of an American Water Spaniel.  
"Isn't he c-" America was interrupted by the sudden cat thrown at his face, which unsheathed its claws and clung there.  
"FOUL BEAST FROM HELL!" The Greek cried, pointing accusingly at the picture.  
"Greece what the hell is wrong with you today?! I barely  
ever see you do anything but sleep, but to change as much as to throw cats at America? I know how you feel, he's a stupid idiot but you don't need to throw cats at him! It's just a mutt."  
Greece snapped at the sound of this, grabbing the edge of the world meeting table, he flipped it over, earning gasps (and a yelp from Italy as he jumped out of the way of the table.).  
"You fools! Why are you siding with him?! Do you not remember when Cerberus attacked? It ate Germany and Italy! You honestly don't remember?!"  
The red-head that was previously mentioned looked over to his friend.  
"I was eaten?" The Italian said ponderously.  
"None of you remember do you? Then I guess I'll just have  
to show you all again..."  
A sudden flash of light engulfed the room…

**-(...Is 'ponderously' a word?)-**

**RG1221: ...Regarding Blackbird's above question, I doubt it is. Anyway, ending spiel stuff goes here, according to BB... By the way, death occurs and peeps return from the dead (except Prussia, but he's in chapter 2) and-**

**BB1313: YOU DON'T REVEAL THE PLOT IN AN A/N!**

**RG1221: YES YOU DO! if you care...**

**BB1313: Care about what?**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**RG1221: Hey sorry about the late update, but because there is two authors updates will take longer. Finally we have chapter one. And a small heads-up: This won't follow the game exactly, so don't yell at us if things don't line up. **

**Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING!**

**-(3rd person, France)-**

France woke up with a start, and sat up quickly. It was just quick enough to make himself quite dizzy. He pushed some of his golden locks out of his blue eyes before standing up and patting the dirt out of his clothes.  
"Tsk where am I now?" He asked noone in particular. Looking around, he saw nothing but the brick interior of a building. Deciding it would be better to wander around than sit and be bait, he did so, walking down halls ways and through doors for sake of trying to find out where he was.  
"God it's had to be about three hours and I haven't gotten anywhere! Where the hell am I?" He yelled frustratedly, listening to his voice echo through the white hallway. Then he heard something (or  
someone, is more like it).  
"Attack!" Warriors flooded through the hallway, weaponry in  
hand. Before France could even explain himself they were lunging toward him, murderous looks on their faces.  
"Looks like I'm going to have to fight." The Frenchman sighed before ducking under one of the swords and punching it's wielder in the stomach. The warrior, who looked more shocked than in pain, dropped his sword which the nation picked up quickly. Another person lunged straight at him again attempting to slash at him while in the air. The nation dodged, but sadly some of his hair was cut off, the golden strands dramatically falling almost in what seemed like slow motion before delicately dying on the floor.

France stared at his fallen hair wide-eyed.

"Mes cheveux..." (In English: "My hair…") His blue orbs turned ice cold, as he glared at his attacker. "Vous aurez a' payer pour que vous fils de pute."(In English: "You'll pay for that you son of a bitch.")  
Several minutes later the last warrior was thrown into a wooden wall, effectively breaking it. The blonde nation was satisfied until he heard a very feminine scream, which turned into another, and another.

"There's a dead man in the bath?!"  
Curious, the Frenchman trotted over to the wall he had just destroyed. Looking into the hole he saw two naked women still fretting over the body. A smirk laced itself upon his face.

"Ohonhon, Bonjour ladies. Would you like to see the Eiffel tower?"

Several more minutes later all three of them were relaxing in the hot water of the bath. France had removed the body and  
chucked it somewhere.  
Everything was peaceful until the ground started shaking violently successfully crack the walls, and cause some brick to chip off of the ceiling.  
"What are they doing now?" one of the women chirped. The roof above them cracked loudly, causing all of them to look up at it. Without warning, a large portion of the heavy brick fell, receiving gasps before it crushed and killed everyone (including the nation) who's arm and head was the only thing exposed, blood slowly dripping down, staining the ruble covered floors.

Two voices floated in from the doorway.

"Bloody hell!" A british accent said.

"Dude, I think he's dead!" The other exclaimed, "How is that even possible?!"


End file.
